Goodbye Babe and Mr Laurel
by PinkPearl96
Summary: The end of the lives of Laurel and Hardy, from numerous health problems from Atoll K until their deaths.
1. Chapter1 I'll never be the same somehow

I don't own anything.

Part 1 Mr. Laurel's stroke and Ollie's weight loss

The year 1955, the place Malibu. Home of Stan Laurel.

He will soon be a shadow of his former self, a recluse in hiding.

Because in 1955, Stan Laurel will suffer a stroke, that will leave him with a limp.

His slightly slurred speech will be cured with therapy, his voice a bit lower than it once was.

His wife Ida found him in bed, unconscious. She called the ambulence.

She sent word to Babe Hardy, who was living in Los Angeles at the time.

But Ollie Hardy was dealing with health problems of his own. He had suffered a heart attack.

Both actors were hospitalized for a few weeks.

Ollie was released first, then Stan to his home.

Stan was released in a wheel chair, the stroke had compromised his left side.

Throughts kept running through his mind.

'We were planning on reviving the name of Laurel and Hardy with a television series by Hal Roach Jr. This will certainly hinder things while I am on the mend. That is why I need to get stronger quickly, so we are able to do Laurel and Hardy's Fables.'

Ollie Hardy was at home with his wife Lucille, when he got word that Stan had suffered a stroke.

They went to Malibu to visit him. They knocked on the door and Ida answered and led them into the living room.

Stan was sitting in his wheel chair, he turned to them but did not speak. He was afraid to speak with his slurred speech.

Ollie looked at him and said "Well, heres another nice mess you've gotten into."

He walked over to Stan and kissed him on the forehead.

Stan looked at his best friend, tears began to well up in his eyes.

Ollie pulled up a chair and sat beside his best friend.

Stan immediately felt warmth encircle his hand, as his best pal held his hand gently.

Stan smiled. Ollie smiled. All was right in the world again.

Over the next few weeks, Ollie and Lucille stayed in the Laurel's guest bedroom.

Ollie wanted to make sure Stan was feeling better before he left.

Stan had attempted to stand a few times.

His partner noticed this and every time Stan stood up, Ollie was right beside him assisting him.

Stan was touched that his partner cared so much for him.

Slowly, Stan gained his strength back, though he still had a limp.

Each day, he and Ollie would have conversations. Though embarrased about his slurred speech, Stan knew that practicing would help.

Ollie never gave any indication that Stan was difficult to understand, they were partners, they knew what the other was thinking even without saying it.

Ida and Lucille marveled at the boys closeness.

Bathtime proved to be difficult. Ida had to assist Stan in his bathing duties, the stroke had left it difficult for Stan to lift his arms high. Ida had to wash his hair for him.

Breakfast was eggs and toast, Stan's favorite meal. Ida assisted him with his meals.

For the first few weeks, he had to have 24 hour assistance.

Over the next two years, Stan had recovered nicely.

He only had a limp on his left side and minimal use of his left arm.

Meanwhile Ollie went on a crash diet of beets and lost 150lbs.

He was hardly recognizable. Except to his partner.

Stan's daughter Lois invited them to her house in Tarzana.

Stan and Ida decided to travel there, where they met Ollie and Lucille.

There they met a neighborhood teenager by the name of Andy Wade.

Andy wanted to make a home movie of Stan and Ollie.

The boys agreed. Though Stan was still hesitant on account of the effects of his stroke.

Ollie assured him that it would be alright.

(Laurel Hardy 1956) video on youtube

The boys played it up for the camera.

Smiles and laughter ensued, this would be the last time they were ever on video together.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Babe

Part 2 Ollie's heart attack and stroke

Oliver Hardy had been a big man all of his life.

It was his character, large and in charge.

He suffered a heart attack in 1951 and minor heart attacks in the years following.

He went on a strict beet diet and lost 150lbs.

The rapid weight loss and an unidentified cancer caused him to have another stroke.

But on September 13, 1956 he would suffer a critical stroke.

He went to a Burbank hospital and was not responding to any treatment.

This stroke would leave him completely immobile.

He was only able to speak in a barely audible voice. He and Lucille were able to return home.

But Lucille decides to move him to her mothers home.

Stan comes to visit Babe, as often as Babe's mind is aware.

Babe is not always able to identify his visitors. He often struggles to form words, but Stan is always present.

He is always understanding of his friend, as their roles had been reversed just two years before.

Stan sat by Babe's bedside and listen to the soft whisper of Babe's voice. Sometimes his voice would fade.

Stan would hold Babe's hand and speak to him, voice his replys.

They were treasuring their moments together, for they knew they would be the last.

Babe stayed awake as long as he could, but when he fell asleep, Stan would return home.

The drive to Malibu was silent.

Stan would have tears running down his face. He would not cry in front of Babe, he wanted to be strong for the both of them.

In 1957, things change. Babe is now unable to speak. So Stan chooses not to speak either.

The bond they have formed does not need words. They communicate with their eyes.

August comes, Stan knows their time has come to an end.

Their last few hours were sad.

Ollie and Stan spent their final hours together, staring at each other.

Their eyes communicated their feelings for each other, they could not be without one another.

There was never a stronger bond formed than with these two men.

Stan felt tears well up in his eyes. Ollie blinked, then it suddenly clicked in his mind.

He gave Stan a reassuring look. Stan took a deep breath and dried his tears.

He took Ollie's hand. He realized how thin and frail Ollie had become, just as he had during Atoll K.

He held Ollie's hand until the latter had drifted off to sleep.

Stan and Ida said goodbye to Lucille. Lucille promised to call them later.

Stan and Ida got into the car. As soon as they pulled away from the driveway, Stan burst into tears.

He knew that was the last time he would ever see his pal.

That night Ollie's body convulsed with stroke after stroke. Lucille pulled him close to her as if to calm him.

He died on the morning of August the 7th 1957.

The night of August the 6th, Stan knew the time was near. He thrashed in his sleep and would wake up crying. His wife Ida held him close and rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

Nothing could prepare him for the next day.

His daughter Lois and her husband Randy, and their two kids Randy and Laurie came to visit and were staying in the guest room.

The morning of August 7th, Stan and his family were having breakfast.

Then the phone rang. Stan froze. He knew that this was the call.

Ida instructed no one to answer the phone except Stan.

Stan's hand hovered above the phone, as if not answering it would make the news not real.

He took a shaky breath, closed his eyes and listened to the message from Lucille.

She notified him that Babe was finally at peace and not suffering anymore.

As soon as Stan hung up, Ida was at his side.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "I've lost my best friend."

"Through the years of harmony, we knew each other perfectly. and someone special's gone but the memory lingers on, goodbye Babe goodbye, we're gonna miss you now and that's no lie, forgive the tears I need to cry, goodbye Babe goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3 What We Shared Will Never Die

I do not own anything

Goodbye Babe (Listen to the song on Youtube)

On the day of Oliver Hardy's death, Stan did not make any statement, he was in such a shock.

The funeral was to take place on August 9.

"I cannot attend the funeral?" Stan asks his doctor.

Stan was bedridden on doctors orders.

His doctor sighed "It would take a great emotional toll on you."

Babe's funeral was two days after his death.

Over the past few months, condollence letters were coming to Stan by the bag full. Thousands a day.

In them, Stan wrote the same response, "I feel lost without him after 30 odd years" and "Babe was suffering so, he was taken out of his misery."

Stan was never the same after that.

Ida and Lois went to the funeral instead. It was masonic.

While at home, Stan shed some tears privately.

He now felt more alone than ever.

He did not have his best pal anymore. His friend to rely on.

The other half of him was gone.

He could mourn in private. He mourned for the next eight years.

One week after Babe's death, Stan was asked to do an interview with Arthur Freedman for Turning Point.

It was difficult, but he managed to complete the interview.

He had to correct himself with past tense from present. He feels as if Babe were there helping him.

Stan would continue to write gags and scripts for Laurel and Hardy til the day he died.

Their legacy will live on forever.


	4. Chapter4 Forgive the tears I need to cry

February 1965 Oceana Apartments Santa Monica

Ida POV  
A heart attack…. Stan had suffered a heart attack.  
It was the 23suprd/sup of February 1965.  
We were at Lois' house in Tarzana.  
He just collapsed.  
He has been on bed rest at Oceana ever since.  
Fan letters have been pouring in by the bagful.  
Her husband was beloved around the world.  
She certainly loved him, they were soul mates.  
He had a tumultuous past, she was certainly glad she was able to calm him down.

No POV  
He had become so quiet and serene in the past few years.  
Since he and Babe had retired, Stan was restless.  
Since Babe died, Stan had resigned to retirement.  
He was still lost and lonely without Babe.  
He still wrote sketches for them.  
He also responded to every single fan letter.  
Stan cared about his fans and was interested in what they had to say, so he kept his phone number in the Santa Monica phone book.  
He was contacted by numerous stars including Dick Van Dyke.  
As she was mulling over his past, Stan began to stir.  
He opened his eyes and looked at Ida.  
Ida looked at him worriedly.  
He cracked his 'Stanley' smile at her.

Love…. Love would keep them strong, Love would keep them together forever.

Just like he and Babe.

Just then Lois called on the phone asking about her father.  
Ida answered telling her that Stan was awake.

Stan POV  
I felt sore, but I wasn't going to let Ida or Lois know, they would only worry.  
A few days of bedrest and I'll be on my feet again.  
I have to answer my fanmail as soon as possible.  
It was wise of Dick Van Dyke to offer to get me a secretary.

No POV  
Stan got out of his bed and moved over to his armchair.  
It was comfortable, plus he would be able to read his fan mail.  
Just then, Stan's nurse came in.  
She wondered why he was out of bed, but did not ask.  
She said "Hello Mr. Laurel, I'm here to give you your insulin shot."  
Ironically, she was the same nurse who cared for Babe during his final days.  
As she was injecting him with quite a painful needle, he looked at her and chuckled.  
Then he suddenly said "I wish I was skiing."  
His nurse asked "Oh, Mr. span Laurel, do you ski?"  
"Stan said "No, but I'd rather be skiing than doing what I'm doing."  
The nurse left and Ida came in.  
Stan glanced at her and said three words, "I love you."  
Then he laid his head back on the chair and slowly closed his eyes.  
A few moments later, he died.

Out of all of his wives, he loved Ida the most.

He had even forgotten Lois because of her.

Ida died in 1980.


	5. Chapter 5 God Bless All Clowns

The funeral was on February 29, at Church of the Hills, the Longfellow Church.

Stan is buried in Forest Lawn Memorial in Hollywood Hills.

Among the people attending, Buster Keaton, Dick Van Dyke, Alan Mowbray, Hal Roach Sr, Hal Roach Jr, Patsy Kelly, Tim Conway, Joe Flynn, George Chandler, Pat Buttram, Babe London, and many others.

Dick Van Dyke gave the eulogy.

(This is Dick Van Dyke's real eulogy to Stan)

found here:

/laurel-and-hardy/stan-laurels-eulogy/

Thirty years ago, when the latest Laurel and Hardy movie played in my hometown in Illinois, I attended the Saturday matinees. That is to say, from about eleven A.M. to maybe nine or ten P.M.—or whenever my mother and father came to drag me home.

From then on, and for the rest of the week, my parents were entertained, regaled, as were my friends at school, by my impressions of Stan Laurel. But nobody really paid a lot of attention because every other kid on the block was doing his impressions of Stan Laurel. You would have to go to a far corner of the world to find somebody who doesn't do an impression of Stan Laurel.

There are hundreds of millions of people all over the world who felt the pang of sorrow when Stan left us, and it's impossible for anyone to speak for all of those people. All I can do is speak for myself and say how I felt about him.

Stan's influence inspired me to go into show business in the first place, and his influence molded my point of view, my attitude about comedy. I had never met the man, but four years ago when I came to California I meant to meet Stan Laurel by hook or crook, and I wangled for a year, any way I could, to get his phone number, his address—anything that could put me in touch with him.

Do you know where I finally found it? In the phone book, in a West Los Angeles phone book: Stan Laurel, Ocean Avenue, Santa Monica. I picked up the phone and received an invitation to come up there and visit.

When Stan passed away, his little desk there was awash with fan mail that had been pouring in from all over the world, as it had been during most of his later life. He insisted on sitting there at that little portable typewriter and answering every one of them, personally, and of course he was so far back—months and months behind in the answering – but he wouldn't give up. He never gave up on anything; he never gave up on life, and most of all, he never gave up that God-given mirth that he had.

In the wee hours of one of his last mornings on earth, a nurse came into Stan's room to give him emergency aid. Stan looked up and said, "You know what? I'd lot rather be skiing." The nurse said, "Do you ski, Mr. Laurel?" He said, "No! But I'd lot rather be skiing than doing this."

Stan once remarked that Chaplin and Lloyd made all the big pictures and he and Babe made all the little cheap ones. "But they tell me our little cheap ones have been seen by more people through the years than all the big ones. They must have seen how much love we put into them."

And that's what put Stan Laurel head and shoulders above all the rest of them—as an artist, and as a man. He put into his work that one special ingredient. He was a master comedian and he was a master artist—but he put in that one ingredient that can only come from the human being, and that was love. Love for his work, love for life, love for his audience—and how he loved that public. They were never squares or jerks to Stan Laurel.

Some of his contemporaries didn't criticize Stan favorably back in the thirties. Some of his contemporaries took great delight in showing their tools, and their skills, their methods on the screen; they were applauded because the audience could see their art.

Stan was never really applauded for his art because he took too much care to hide it, to conceal the hours of hard creative work that went into his movies. He didn't want you to see that—he just wanted you to laugh, and you did!

He didn't want you to see that—he just wanted you to laugh, and you did!

You could never get him to pontificate about comedy. He was asked thousands of times, all through his life, to analyze comedy.

"What's funny?" he was always asked, and he always said: "How do I know? Can you analyze it? Can anybody? All I know is just how to make people laugh."

That's all he knew!

Stan always believed that no comedy could depend merely on the spoken word, and all over the world, millions of people have laughed at Stan, who never understood one word he ever said. His sense of humor was clean and it was kind. The worst things that ever happened in a Laurel and Hardy movie happened to Stan Laurel.

Stan was the creative one of the team, and the Babe liked that very much. His leisure hours were spent on the golf course. He was an easy-going, extroverted, happy man, and that was the way Ollie liked it. Stan found his fulfillment in the free hours that he spent at the studio—he loved working on new gags, on new ideas for comedy. Comedy was his whole life. Ollie had one well-known answer when anybody asked him about any of their current projects. He always said: "Ask Stan."

And that's a piece of advice that was still being taken during the last few years by every great comedian in the country, and all the other countries around the world. They all came to "ask Stan." That living room in that small apartment had been graced in the last few years by Jerry Lewis, Danny Kaye, Marcel Marceau, Red Skelton, and dozens and dozens of others who just came up to "ask Stan." They all recognized him as the greatest of them all.

His sweetness to me, I'll never forget. Stan didn't let them down either when they went up there. He was just as aware of the world around him in 1965 as he was at any other time in his life, and he knew what was funny about it. And he could be the greatest today all over again.

I once tried to do an impression of Stan Laurel on my television show and I took meticulous care to get just the right kind of hat, the right kind of clothes, and to get everything down right. I put it on the air, and in a fever after the show, I called him up and said, "What did you think?"

He said, "It was just fine, Dicky, but ," and for the next forty minutes, he gave me a list of details that I had done wrong.

He was a perfectionist. And then he just said, "God bless," and hung up.

I wish I had a tape of that phone call: He said more things in there than I'll ever learn about my business, or the importance of human beings being able to laugh at themselves. A man like Stan Laurel taught millions and millions of people to laugh at themselves. Somehow when we lose a great leader, a great scientist, a great teacher, there always seems to be somebody to take their place. But the loss that we had with a man like Stan Laurel is a deep one because there doesn't seem to be anybody to take his place.

He won't happen again because the world's a different place now.

Three generations of people found his comedy equally human, warm, and funny through his films, which he never owned.

Maybe future generations will. But he will never happen again and the world seems to know it.

Telegrams and phone calls poured in from almost every country in the world, expressing love and affection and grief at the news that Stan Laurel had left us.

There were some strange places that Stan and Ollie went—they never took a vacation for a long time, but once they took a tourist vacation and went to China. They were in the deepest part of the interior of China and, as tourists, they visited a Buddhist temple there.

They were invited to come in and look at the altar, and there on the altar was a tremendous blowup in color of Ollie and Stan.

Once when they were in England, on a tour, they were surprised to find that wherever they went, they were mobbed by crowds of people. They didn't realize how much everyone loved them so. They were hiding in Cobh, Ireland, to get some quiet, and suddenly the church bells of Cobh began to ring—playing "The Cuckoo Song."

Stan said, "We both cried at that time, because of the love we felt coming from everyone."

Stan spent the last years of his life with a serious illness. Those were years shared by his wonderful wife, Ida. She was the only one who really knew about the pain and suffering that was behind that famous smile, that wonderful high-pitched giggle he had. She shared his memories with him.

He has a daughter, Lois, and a son-in-law, Rand, and two grandchildren who had a better grandfather than Santa Claus could have been.

Stan and Ollie are both gone now, and I feel the halls of heaven must be ringing with divine laughter at that sweet pair.

A number of years ago I found a poem that I liked very much, and after I got to know Stan, I sent it to him a couple of Christmases ago as a card, and he called me and said how much he loved it and he was going to keep it. It's called "A Prayer for Clowns?"

_God bless all clowns.  
Who star in the world with laughter,  
Who ring the rafters with flying jest,  
Who make the world spin merry on its way._

_God bless all clowns.  
So poor the world would be,  
Lacking their piquant touch, hilarity,  
The belly laughs, the ringing lovely._

_God bless all clowns.  
Give them a long good life,  
Make bright their way—they're a race apart!  
Alchemists most, who turn their hearts' pain,  
Into a dazzling jest to lift the heart.  
God bless all clowns._

I'd just like to say to Stan what he always said to all of us when we took his leave: God bless.

Ida died in 1980.

Lois divorced Rand Brooks and married Tony Hawes.

Lois' son, Rand Brooks Jr was tragically killed in 2015 by a drunk driver.

Lois Laurel sadly passed away in 2017 age 89.

Lois' daughter Laurie is still alive.


	6. Chapter 6 We'll be Together By and By

Now for the reunion of Laurel and Hardy in Heaven.

Ollie POV

I was waiting for him at St. Peter's gate.

I was wearing my hat so he would recognize me.

When I saw him, the biggest smile spread across my face.

I immediately went into character…..

"Showtime."

Stan POV

I looked at him and a smile immediately spread across my face.

My heart leaped and I slipped into my character.

I put on my absentminded look, though my mind was racing.

"Hey sir, have you seen my friend Ollie around? I can't seem to unmiss him."

Ollie POV

"Stan, don't you recognize me?"

"Hey aren't you that one guy who sweeps the streets and was reincarnated as a horse?"

"OOOHHHH." Ollie takes off Stan's hat and hits him with it.

No POV

Then they burst out laughing and hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you." Stan's voice broke.

Ollie looked at him and solemnly said "I know. I've been watching you from up here since the moment I died."

"Like me guardian angel?" Stan asks.

Suddenly Ollies words echoed in both their heads, "Don't you realize that after Im gone, you'll just go on living. People will stare at you wondering what you are, and i wouldn't be there to tell them. There would be no one to protect you."

"I have missed you, I've been with you through the good times and the bad, sometimes happy sometimes sad. I was with you through it all, offering any kind of comfort I could. Any kind of support I could lend you." Ollie said.

"I love you Ollie."l

"and I love you Stanley."

Pretty soon, they were both sobbing and hugging each other.

Then they straightened up and headed inside St. Peters gate to the depths of heaven.

When they got to the main room, they found a crowd and a stage.

'Are we going to entertain the people of Heaven?' Stan wondered.

"We certainly are." Ollie replied.

Stan smiled the biggest smile possible.

Then he and Ollie took the stage hand in hand and were greeted by thunderous applause.

They are still entertaining the angels to this very day.


	7. Chapter 7 I'm gonna miss you

August 10 1957, Valhalla Memorial.

He looked at his reflection and took a deep breath.

Today was Babe's funeral.

A lot of people turned up for it, it was open to the public.

Charlie, Buster, Harold, Hal, and many other stars were there.

He took another breath.

... He would not cry.

He couldn't as he ran out of tears.

The last night he visited Babe, he could not stop crying.

That morning, he got the phone call that Babe had died.

He didn't want to answer the phone as if not answering would mean babe was still alive.

He cried when Babe died, after he had gotten over the initial shock.

Now he was a pallbearer at his funeral.

His best friend was gone forever.

He had never felt so alone.

He pushed those thoughts aside and regained his composure.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Hal.

Hal hugged him, Stan took a deep breath.

Then the music began, Showtime.

Stan put up his emotional barriers and dried his tears.

He walked over to the casket and put his hand on the top.

"Hey Babe." He said.

"Love you."

Then he took his position as lead pallbearer.

As he walked down the aisle, he could see people's stares of pity and sympathy.

He took a shaky breath, forcing his tears at bay

The service was a lovely tribute.

Everyone remembered Babe fondly.

They told of his tragic end how he was paralyzed for a year.

Then it was time for the eulogy…..

The pastor looked at Stan.

Stan gave a shaky breath and walked over to the microphone.

He looked at the audience, tears threatening to fall.

He pushed his emotions aside and put on his 'Stanley smile'.

'I must not upset everyone else.' He thought.

He took a deep breath.

"Oliver Hardy is…. was a wonderful man.

He was always a friend to everyone, never said a mean word.

Babe was always a very funny man. He always enjoyed making our pictures, we both did.

He was suffering so much, he had a cancer.

There was no hope of recovery. It was a blessing in disguise, the poor man was suffering so.

I miss him more than anyone will ever know and feel quite lost, but I will forever cherish the wonderful memories I have of him and the many happy times we shared together in the past.

I feel so lost without him after over 30 years of association and friendship. Ive lost my best pal.

We will miss him, but we will remember him fondly.

He was a swell guy. And he certainly wont be reincarnated as a horse. *Chuckles.

God Bless, Babe and thanks for being such a swell pal."


End file.
